


Candlelight Carol

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Tiny Light [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Christmas, Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very dear friend of mine requested a Christmas Hannigram fic with mpreg and Alpha/Omega...this is the result...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Carol

In the past, Will Graham had never been overly concerned with the usual trappings of Christmas, opting more often than not to forgo the holiday in favour of the solitude he had resigned himself to. As an Omega nearing fourty, he was in the traditional sense a 'write off', well past the age to start looking for a mate and have children...

So when Dr. Hannibal Lecter, an older, elegant and very much available Alpha made his intentions known, the Omega was naturally wary. After all, no one else had wanted the broken man, too caught up in the darkness in his head and too old to be of any use apart from being the FBIs party trick.

But despite Will's caution there had been no catch, Hannibal had been enthralled by the brunet Omega, both body and mind. He had shown Will that he too had a dark side and that together they could be something wonderful.

So now, as Christmas approached yet again, he found himself decorating a large Blue Spruce that Hannibal had had delivered to their home in Baltimore, finding he actually enjoyed hanging up the coloured baubles and tinsel.

A small smile pulled at his lips as he felt an increasingly familiar sensation low in his belly. At 20 weeks his pregnancy could not be mistaken for anything else, his once flat stomach now rounded, his spine curved to accommodate the growing life within.

The smile turned to a small grimace as his back ached at the movements, not to mention standing up for a long period of time decorating the tree. Putting down the tinsel in his hand, he spread his palms on the small of his back, closing his eyes. 

Before he knew it, larger hands gently moved his out of the way and his Alpha proceeded to press skilled fingers into the tense muscles in his lower back.

“You should rest...”

“I know.” Will smiled as Hannibal's lips pressed to the side of his neck, his muscles starting to ease under his mate's ministrations. “I lost track of time.”

“Well I must admit you've done a beautiful job.”

“Not bad for someone out of practise.”

Hannibal's lips curved into a smile against Will's neck, hands moving to cover his Omega's stomach, feeling the flutterings of movement as their unborn child responded to his voice and touch.

Nearing fifty, Hannibal had often thought that he would never find someone who could truly understand him and accept him for who he was. Coming from an old and respected line of Alphas, he had had no shortage of potential mates, but he hadn't been willing to just settle for anyone.

So when he met Will and saw his own nature reflected back at him, he knew that he had to have the Omega. Here was the one person he could spend his life with, have children with and truly be happy.

But with this revelation also came the reminder that he was first and foremost an Alpha. And nothing got between an Alpha and his chosen Omega...

Hannibal was incredibly possessive of Will and the child growing inside him. There were remnants of those who had tried to touch Will in his freezer, butchered and marinading ready for their next dinner party.

Despite his calm polished surface, Hannibal was willing to tear anyone who sought to harm his little family apart with his bare teeth.

Nosing at the dark curls, the blond Alpha inhaled the spicy sweetness of his mate, a low growl rumbling in his chest as Will's hands snaked behind him, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. A soft whimper fell from the Omega's lips at his Alpha's growl, body responding to his mate's scent and feel against him.

Hannibal's hands left Will's belly to turn the younger man to face him, fingertips moving up to brush against the Omega's angular jaw and the dusting of dark stubble across his cheek. Will looked up at him through long dark lashes, the blue depths almost black in the dim light of the fireplace.

A long elegant finger hooked under Will's chin, lifting his lips to meet Hannibal's, the Alpha quickly sealing their mouths together. The brunet's hands moved up to cluch at the broad shoulders, fingers pressing into the expensive fabric of his waistcoat as the older man deepened the kiss, opening up and tasting every inch of the Omega's mouth.

Reluctantly, the Alpha pulled away when the need for air was too great. He glanced down at his mate's flushed face and wet, kiss bruised lips.

“Hannibal, please...” The Omega moaned, nosing under the Alpha's jaw, brushing small kisses to the skin there and feeling the other man swallow.

“Here?”

“Here.”

Wrapping his arms around Will, Hannibal pressed his lips to the Omega's once more as he slowly lowered them both to the ground, the plush fabric of the oriental rug thick under his fingers as Will lay back.

Withdrawing from the kiss, he took his time slowly undressing the brunet, his heart tightening in his chest as Will's swollen belly was no longer hidden under layers of clothing.

Pressing a kiss to the swell, the Alpha removed the rest of his mate's clothing before moving to shed his own, maroon eyes never leaving the sight of Will laid before him. The brunet watched under dark lashes as the fire danced across his Alpha's tanned flesh. Hannibal braced himself on his elbows, palms pressed against Will's ribs as he pressed a kiss to his mate's waiting mouth. The Omega arched up as he diverted his lips down Will's throat, a small noise rumbling within it as slender calloused hands ran through his hair.

Trailing kisses down Will's chest and stomach, Hannibal paused at where his child was nestled inside his mate and moved a hand from Will's ribs to press against it. Tiny movements fluttered against his fingers as he whispered his hopes and dreams for the the growing life within against his mate's skin as gentle fingers carded through his hair.

Looking up, Hannibal met Will's eyes and smiled. The Omega smiled back, fingers trailing down his temples and sharp cheekbones. Turning his head, he kissed both palms before resuming his path down Will's body.

The Omega let out a sharp gasp, spine arching upwards as Hannibal's hot mouth enveloped his cock, the Alpha's fingers flexing against his thighs, trailing upwards towards the slick that trickled from him.

“Oh god!” Hannibal chuckled as the fingers in his hair tightened, sending vibrations through the hard flesh, making Will whimper and squirm under him.

Slender fingers moved against Will's slick hole, pressing against the muscle before sliding inside with little resistance, a cry ripping from Will's throat.

“Shhh...” Hannibal whispered, releasing his mate's cock and nuzzling against a trembling thigh, pushing Will's legs further apart to add another finger.

“Hannibal!”

“Mmm?”

“I need you...”

Hannibal lifted his head from Will's thigh and regarded the flushed skin, heavy breathing and blue eyes almost black with desire. His Omega had always had a healthy libido but the influx of hormones that had been rushing around his system since their child's conception had made the brunet almost insatiable at times...

“Your need for my cock is what got you in this situation in the first place...” The Alpha replied with a smirk, his mate flushing at the words. “I don't want to hurt you...”

“You won't...I want to ride you.” Hannibal audibly groaned as he eased his fingers out of Will's body. The Omega whimpered at the sudden emptiness before pushing himself up off the rug, hands flattening against the broad furred chest. Hannibal allowed himself to be moved backwards, lying back.

Will straddled strong lean thighs, admiring the jutting cock throbbing between them. Leaning forward, he braced one hand by Hannibal's head, the other wrapping around the hot Alpha flesh as he slowly sealed his mouth against his mate's, leisurely licking the inside of Hannibal's mouth. It only took a couple of strokes of Will's slender calloused fingers to bring the Alpha to full hardness before the brunet broke the kiss.

Maroon eyes gazed up in awe as Will sat back and lined him up, a strangled groan rumbling in Hannibal's chest as he felt the hot warmth of the Omega's body envelop him. The younger man bit his lip and moaned, throwing his head back as he sank down, fully impaled on his mate's thick cock.

Hannibal's hands clenched before lifting to squeeze Will's thighs, fingers sliding up the curved hips and rounded belly to brush against the heaving chest as the Omega began to rock his hips against the Alphas.

The teeth holding the full bottom lip tightened as Hannibal swept his thumbs across Will's sensitive nipples, the pressure sending shockwaves through the younger man with each press against the buds, stiffening them into peaks under the doctor's ministrations.

Flattening his hands onto the Alpha's chest, Will slid almost completely off Hannibal before slamming back down, forcing a groan from both of them. Leaning forward, the Omega thrust against his mate over and over, desperate for relief, a sob of frustration rising in his throat.

“Please...please...”

“Omega...” Hannibal squeezed Will's thigh. “Will, tell me what you need.”

“I need you to fuck me.”

Once the words fell from his lips, Hannibal lifted him off his cock, rolling them both so they were on their sides. Lifting a slender pale leg with one hand, he lined himself up against Will's hole with the other.

Will cried out as Hannibal speared him, setting a brutal pace, thrusting into his mate hard and fast, all the while mindful of the precious cargo held inside the Omega. His hand gripped Will's thigh tight enough to leave bruises as he pistoned his hips.

All the brunet could do was lean back against the hard broad body lie and howl, fingers scratching at the expensive fabric underneath him, head thrown back and back arched as the Alpha's knot started to swell, catching at the muscles inside his slick tunnel. Sweat trickled down Hannibal's temples as he used all his strength to give his mate what he needed, each thrust forcing a grunt from the older man and raising the volume of Will's cries.

Hannibal clenched his teeth, hissing words in his mother tongue as he felt his orgasm rising in his belly, his knot almost too swollen to move. He vowed to protect his mate and child, to be the best father he could be and to kill anyone who tried to hurt his family...

“Oh god! Hannibal!”

Will's muscles clenched against him, throbbing and fluttering as the Omega came, milking Hanibal of his own release, the Alpha muffling his cries against Will's neck, shuddering and thrusting against the panting brunet.

Time passed as the lovers came down from their high, heartbeats returning to normal and breathing slowing.

Hannibal lavished attention upon Will's neck and shoulders, kissing and licking the pale damp skin. The Omega smiled, fingers reaching up to bury in the gold and silver hair brushing against his neck.

Bracing himself on one arm, Hannibal slid the other around to cradle Will's stomach, pressing close as he shuddered through another orgasm, his knot sealing him inside his mate.

Will trembled at the rush of warmth within him, the mouth against his neck trailing along the bond mark Hannibal had placed upon him when they had first mated, sharp teeth scraping against the sensitive skin as the Alpha released the breath he had been holding.

“What are you thinking?” He asked after a couple of moments, eyes closed under the rhythmic touches on his hip and nose and lips in his hair.

“How incredibly lucky I am...” Will chuckled and looked at him over his shoulder.

“Dr Lecter, is impending fatherhood turning you sentimental?” Hannibal answered with a nip to his mate's neck and a slap to one smooth cheek, causing the Omega to laugh harder.

“Hush, cheeky pup. I'm lucky because there was a point in my life where I never thought this would happen, and now...now I have you, I have our baby...” Will's laugher died as Hannibal cradled his belly, stroking the soft skin and sparse hair there. “My life is complete.”

Will closed his eyes and focused on the hands on his skin, the lips against his ear whispering the Alpha's hopes dreams for their little family and the heart beating against his back that matched his own.

Hannibal's lips moved to press into the dark curls at his temple and he sighed.

“Mine is too.”


End file.
